Satan City
Satan City (サタンシテイ; called Hercule City in the edited version and Herculopolis in the Viz manga) is a city located north of Mount Paozu and south of East City. It was originally named Orange Star City,Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 but was renamed after Mr. Satan in commemoration of his supposed victory over Cell in the Cell Games (which Gohan actually won). Overview In the 2010s Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Satan City is one of the places where a Destron Gas machine is located. In the series, Gohan goes to Orange Star High School there, along with Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, and Angela. He fights crime there on many occasions as his superhero aliases, the Gold Fighter and the Great Saiyaman. At school, Erasa mentions that the mountains are far from Satan City. However, for fighters flying in the sky like Gohan and as viewed on the World Map, Satan City is near Grandpa Gohan's house. The Satan City Bank is on the main street of the city, and is often attacked by robbers. The city also features the Satan Tower, a building that Gohan was badgered into going to by Angela while on his first date. In Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. and Puck attend Satan City Primary School. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Satan City is where the main heroes live: Beat, Note, Elite, Forte, and Froze. A Capsule Corporation arcade is in the city, with a Heroes Stadium in the Satan Mall. It is where the Capsule Corporation battle guide Sora and the Capsule Corporation engineer Yoshito-kun work. Dub, Pete, Puck, Ackman, Tenshi, Kajika, Isaza, Donko, and Haya are also shown to be in the city at some points in the spin-off manga. Notable Residents *Mr. Satan *Videl (moves out sometime after Kid Buu Saga) *Sharpner *Erasa *Angela *Pan (moves here sometime before A Hero's Legacy) *Red Shark Gang *Rock *Mr. Musuka *Beat *Note *Elite *Forte *Froze *Sora *Yoshito-kun *Dub *Peter *Ackman *Tenshi *Kajika *Isaza *Donko *Haya Video Games Satan City appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, named Hercule City to follow the English dub of the anime. Gohan goes to this city attend Orange Star High School, and also fights various gangs here, including the Red Shark Gang and members of the Musuka Circus. The city also appears/gets mentioned in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. It is mentioned with its former name Orange Star City in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Satan City is a battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. Trivia *Despite all the English versions of the Dragon Ball games (apart from the European version of Budokai 1) referring to Mr. Satan as Hercule, the cutscenes that take place in this city in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 show the sign still saying "Satan City". *It is quite possible that Satan City is the same city that appears in Dragonball Evolution, as Goku's school bears a strong resemblance to Orange Star High School and if one looks at key scenes that take place in the school a logo very similar to the one Orange Star uses can be seen in the background. References Category:Location